Many compositions, especially cosmetic compositions, have been developed for easy and comfortable application onto a targeted substrate. Unfortunately, many of these compositions are in fact difficult to apply and do not possess a smooth feel upon application. Moreover, compositions oftentimes have a tendency to feel tacky, yielding poor application and spreadability characteristics.
In general, a gel-like texture is typically obtained with the use of expensive silicone elastomers which are swelled in a solvent. The present invention does not require the use of silicone elastomers in order to achieve the desired gel-like texture. Moreover, silicone elastomers can also be difficult to formulate with due to their chemical make up, and the gelled compositions they form may be unstable, as is, or sensitive to added ingredients.
Similarly, a rigid texture is typically obtained through the use of waxes and wax-like ingredients. The present invention, however, does not require the use of these types of conventionally-employed ingredients in order formulate compositions having a rigid texture. On the contrary, essentially the same ingredients used to formulate a composition having a gel-like texture can be used to formulate one having a rigid texture. Significant cost reductions are thus realized due to the relatively inexpensive cost of the ingredients used, as well as the ease in formulating such compositions.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composition capable of possessing a texture and feel ranging from liquid to rigid gel, without the need for having to use expensive ingredients and/or processing techniques, and which can serve as a stable base/matrix for the incorporation of various types of ingredients.